wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/IV
Niepokoje pani Korkowiczowej W pierwszych dniach października dom pani Korkowiczowej stanowczo był przewrócony do góry nogami. Ona zaś sama czuła się w położeniu rozbitka, który siedząc na wąskiej skale widzi rozhukany ocean i tylko czeka, kiedy go fale pochłoną. Córki jej, na których edukację tyle wydała pieniędzy nie tylko przestały być opryskliwymi dla służby, ale jeszcze - weszły w zażyłość z panną służącą, kucharką, nawet z rodziną lokaja. Pani Korkowiczowa nieraz znajdywała obie panienki w garderobie, a przy stole widywała na własne oczy, że Jan uśmiecha się nie tylko do panny Brzeskiej, ale nawet do Linki i Stasi. "Niechby kiedy zrobił taką minę do nich przy kimś z towarzystwa, a musiałabym umrzeć ze wstydu!..." - myślała pani. Ale zgromić Jana za poufałość nie miała odwagi. Nie było też racji skarżyć się przed mężem, który od owego pamiętnego obiadu nie tylko nie "smarował maszyn" Janowi, ale nawet przestał mu wymyślać przy Madzi i córkach. Raz pan Korkowicz był zirytowany tak, że zsiniał z gniewu i wywijał ogromnymi pięściami, ale ciosy zamiast na kark Jana padały na stół albo na drzwi. - Ciebie kiedy, Piotrusiu, apopleksja zabije, jeżeli tak będziesz się krępował!... - rzekła pewnego dnia pani widząc, że jej mąż, zamiast trzasnąć w ucho Jana, który przy kolacji oblał go sosem, uderzył pięścią w udo - samego siebie. - Dajże mi spokój!... - wybuchnął pan. - Od czasu kiedy wyjeżdżasz do Karlsbadu, nazywałaś mnie ordynarnym; a dziś, kiedy wyeleganciałem, chcesz, żebym się znowu nie krępował... Przewracają ci się projekta w głowie jak w zacierowej kadzi... - Za to z żoną nie robisz sobie subiekcji - westchnęła pani. Mąż uniósł się na krześle, ale spojrzawszy na Madzię usiadł, aż podłoga skrzypnęła, i oparł głowę na rękach. "Co to znaczy?... - pomyślała przerażona dama. - Ależ ta guwernantka naprawdę opanowała mego męża..." Pani Korkowiczawej zrobiło się tak źle, że wstała od stołu i wyszła do gabinetu. A gdy córki i nauczycielka wybiegły za nią, rzekła do Madzi lodowatym głosem: - Niech się pani mną przynajmniej nie zajmuje... Nic mi nie jest... Madzia cofnęła się, a pani Korkowiczowa zawołała z gniewem do córek: - Idźcie sobie, idźcie... do waszej nauczycielki!... - Co mamie jest?... Cóżeśmy winne?... - pytały z płaczem obie dziewczynki widząc irytację matki. Jak wszyscy ludzie gwałtowni, pani Korkowiczowa prędko ochłonęła i usiadłszy na swym fotelu rzekła spokojniej: - Linka, Stasia... patrzcie mi prosto w oczy!... Wy już nie kochacie mamy... wy chciałybyście mamę wpędzić do grobu... Dziewczęta rozszlochały się. - Co mama mówi?... A kogoż my kochamy?... - Pannę Brzeską... Ona teraz wszystko znaczy w domu, ja nic... - Pannę Brzeską kochamy jak przyjaciółkę, a mamę jak mamę... - odparła Linka. - Chciałybyście, ażebym do grobu wstąpiła, a tatko ożenił się z guwernantką!... Pomimo łez obficie twarz im zalewających obie dziewczęta zaczęły śmiać się jak szalone. - A to by dopiero była para... cha!... cha!... cha!... Cóż by na to Bronek powiedział?... - wołała Linka chwytając się za boki. - Błaźnice jakieś, nie śmiejcie się ze słów mamy, bo słowa mamy święte... Co za Bronek?... Jaki Bronek? - Przecież Bronek kocha się w pannie Magdalenie i tak się do niej umizga, że wczoraj aż płakała, biedactwo... Cha!... cha!... cha!... Tatko i panna Magdalena... - śmiała się Linka. Wiadomość o zalotach Bronka do reszty uspokoiła panią Korkowiczowę. Przyciągnąwszy obie córki do siebie, rzekła: - Co gadacie o jakichś umizgach Bronka?... Panny dobrze wychowane nie powinny o tym nic wiedzieć... Stasia, Linka... patrzcie mi prosto w oczy. Przysięgnijcie, że lepiej kochacie mamę aniżeli pannę Brzeską... - Ależ, jak mamę kocham, tak sto razy lepiej! - zawołała Linka. - Sama panna Magdalena ciągle powtarza nam, że powinnyśmy mamę i tatkę kochać nad wszystko w świecie - dodała Stasia. W ruchliwym sercu pani Korkowiczowej obudził się cień życzliwości dla Madzi. - Idźcie kończyć kolację - rzekła do córek, dodając w duchu: "Może i niezłe dziecko z tej Magdaleny, ale cóż to za despotyczny charakter... wszystkich chciałaby zawojować... No, ma takie stosunki!... Żeby już raz ci Solscy przyjechali... Co one znowu plotą o Bronku?... Umizga się do Brzeskiej?... Pierwszy raz słyszę coś podobnego!..." Po chwili jednak pani Korkowiczowa przypomniała sobie, że może i nie pierwszy raz słyszy o czymś podobnym. Ciągłe przesiadywanie pana Bronisława w domu było niewątpliwie skutkiem jej macierzyńskich upomnień, ale mogła oddziaływać na syna i obecność pięknej guwernantki. - Młody, nie ma się czemu dziwić!... - westchnęła i przyszło jej na myśl, jak pewnego wieczora znalazłszy się przypadkiem we framudze korytarza usłyszała następną rozmowę między synem a guwernantką: "Panie Bronisławie, proszę, niech mi pan nie zastępuje drogi" - mówiła zirytowana Madzia. "Bo ja chciałbym panią przekonać, że jestem bardzo życzliwy" - odparł błagalnym tonem pan Bronisław. "Da pan najlepszy dowód życzliwości nie rozmawiając ze mną, kiedy jestem sama..." "Proszę pani, przy ludziach..." - zaczął pan Bronisław, ale nie mógł dokończyć, gdyż Madzi nie było. - Drażni się z nim! - szepnęła pani Korkowiczowa, a następnie dodała w duchu: "Chłopak młody, bogaty, no... i przystojny... Bronek jest wcale niczego na mężczyznę, i pannie muszą jego umizgi pochlebiać... Naturalnie powie o nim Solskiej, Solska zwróci uwagę i przez kobiecą zazdrość sama zacznie wabić Bronka do siebie... Boże, jak wszystko doskonale się układa!... A nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że Magdalena dużo mi ułatwi..." Przyszła tedy na panią Korkowiczowę epoka czułości dla guwernantki i niezawodnie od tej pory byłoby Madzi jak w niebie, gdyby jej emancypacyjne zachcianki nie napoiły duszy chlebodawczyni nową goryczą. Od pewnego czasu Linka i Stasia coraz więcej zaniedbywały talentów. Linka rzadziej malowała, potulna Stasia zaczęła kłócić się z nauczycielem muzyki, nawet opowiadać, że pan Stukalski łysieje; obie zaś skracały lekcje: jedna muzyki, druga malarstwa. Rozumie się, że zatrwożona matka przeprowadziła śledztwo i odkryła rzecz straszną. Panienki czas przeznaczony na edukację estetyczną obracały na uczenie Michasia, ośmioletniego syna lokaja. Stasia uczyła go czytać, a Linka pisać!... Tego już było za wiele i pani Korkowiczowa postanowiła rozmówić się z nauczycielką. "Panno Brzeska - miała jej powiedzieć - dom mój nie jest ochroną, a moje córki nie są ochroniarkami..." W tym celu zadzwoniła raz, po chwili drugi raz, gdyż Jan ociągał się. Wreszcie stanął we drzwiach. - Dlaczego Jan nie przychodzi zaraz, kiedy dzwonię? - rzekła pani nastrajając się na ton surowy. - Poproś tu pannę Brzeską. - Właśnie przyszedł jakiś pan do panny Magdaleny i czeka w sali - odparł lokaj podając bilet. - Kazimierz Norski... - przeczytała pani. - Aha, daj znać pannie Magdalenie... Zerwała się i ze swego gabinetu szybko przeszła do sali. Gniew ją opuścił, a natomiast opanowało silne wzruszenie. "Norski!... - myślała. - Tak, miał przyjechać w początkach października... Może są i Solscy..." Nogi pod nią drżały, gdy otworzyła drzwi salonu, ale osłupiała na widok młodego człowieka, który ujrzawszy ją ukłonił się bardzo elegancko. "Co za rysy... oczy, brwi!..." - pomyślała pani, a głośno rzekła: - Mam zaszczyt powitać pana Norskiego?... Jestem... u nas właśnie bawi panna Brzeska... a ja jestem wielbicielką świętej pamięci mamy pańskiej... Boże, co za okropny wypadek!... Nie powinnam o nim wspominać, ale moje córki były ukochanymi pensjonarkami świętej pamięci mamy, którą tu wszyscy opłakujemy... Tak mówiła pani Korkowiczowa kłaniając się i wskazując Norskiemu złocone krzesełko, na którym usiadł bez ceremonii. "Prześliczny!..." - myślała pani, a ponieważ młody człowiek milczał i spoglądał na drzwi, odezwała się znowu: - Jakże świętej pamięci mama?... To jest... - Właśnie jeździłem na jej grób, gdzie chcemy postawić pomnik... - Powinni państwo zwrócić się do społeczeństwa... - prędko przerwała mu pani. - A w takim razie ja i mój mąż, cały wreszcie nasz dom... W tej chwili Norski podniósł się ze złoconego krzesełka patrząc ponad głowę uprzejmej gospodyni. Pani Korkowiczowa odwróciła się i zobaczyła bladziutką Madzię, która oparła się ręką o stół. - Właśnie panna Brzeska... - znowu zaczęła gospodyni. Ale Norski nie czekając na rekomendację zbliżył się do Madzi i wziąwszy ją za rękę rzekł pięknym aksamitnym głosem: - Wiemy, że nasza matka z panią przepędziła ostatnie godziny... Chciałem podziękować i jeżeli kiedy będzie można, z ust pani usłyszeć szczegóły... Madzia patrzyła na cieniutkie, białe sznureczki przyszyte do klap surduta pana Kazimierza i oczy zaszły jej łzami. - Wszystko kiedy opowiem obojgu państwu - rzekła nie patrząc na pana Kazimierza. - Czy i Helenka wróciła?... - Przyjedzie z Solskimi za tydzień... dziesięć dni... - odparł Norski nie mogąc oprzeć się zdziwieniu. - Ale jeżeli i ich przywita pani w podobny sposób... - Obraziłam pana?... - zapytała wylękniona Madzia. - Czy ja śmiałbym się na panią obrazić... - odparł ożywionym głosem i wziął ją znowu za rękę. - Ale niechże pani osądzi... dodał zwracając się do pani Korkowiczowej. - Panna Magdalena, Ada Solska, moja siostra i ja byliśmy w domu nieboszczki matki jedną rodziną... Matka jadąc na śmierć przekazała pannie Magdalenie błogosławieństwo dla nas... I dziś, kiedy wracam po pożegnaniu mojej matki, ta jej druga córka przyjmuje mnie jak obcego... Niechże pani powie, czy godzi się tak... Madzia spuściła głowę nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. - Jaka pani szczęśliwa!... - rzekł Norski. - Mnie już łzy wyschły... Przerwał i zmarszczył piękne brwi spostrzegłszy o parę kroków pana Bronisława, który cicho wszedł do salonu i od kilku chwil przypatrywał się to Norskiemu, to Madzi. - Może mnie mama zapozna z tym panem - odezwał się pan Bronisław. - Jestem młody Korkowicz, czyli korkociąg, jak mnie nazywają dawni pańscy przyjaciele... - Panowie się nie znają?... - rzekła zakłopotana gospodyni. - Mój syn... pan Norski... - Właściwie to znamy się, a przynajmniej ja znam pana z opowiadań... Dużo się nieraz mówi o pańskich figlach u Stępka... przerwał matce pan Bronisław wyciągając ogromną rękę do Norskiego. Obaj młodzi ludzie uścisnęli się: pan Kazimierz z lekceważeniem, pan Bronisław z energią. Można było jednak poznać, że nie czują do siebie sympatii. Norski posiedział kilka minut, nieco chmurny, krótko odpowiadając na pytania pani Korkowiczowej o Solskich. Wreszcie wstał, pożegnał się i obiecał częściej, jeżeli państwo pozwolą, odwiedzać Madzię. - Tyle mamy z sobą do mówienia, panno Magdaleno, o mojej matce, że musi mi pani kiedy poświęcić godzinkę sam na sam, jak to kiedyś bywało... - rzekł pan .Kazimierz na odchodne. Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi przedpokoju, zmieszana i zamyślona Madzia odezwała się do pani Korkowiczowej: - Jan mówił mi, że pani chciała się ze mną widzieć?... - Tak... Chciałam ci podziękować, droga panno Magdaleno, że moje panienki zajęły się Michasiem... Piękna to zaleta miłosierdzie!... - żywo odpowiedziała pani Korkowiczowa kilkakrotnie ucałowawszy Madzię. Wobec bliskiego przyjazdu Solskich i zażyłości, jaka łączyła guwernantkę z Adą Solską tudzież z Helenką, przyszłą panią Solską, gniew pani Korkowiczowej rozpłynął się. Niech już Madzia robi w jej domu, co chce, niech córki ubierają i uczą wszystkie dzieci z ulicy, byle zawiązać stosunki z Solskimi. "Bronek nawet nie przeczuwa swego szczęścia!..." - myślała pani promieniejąc radością. - Ale... ale!... - zawołała do odchodzącej Madzi. - Niechże pani przy sposobności oświadczy panu Norskiemu, ażeby był łaskaw odwiedzać nas jak najczęściej... Nasz dom otwarty dla niego zawsze... Boże! zapomniałam prosić go na obiad... Niech pani, panno Magdaleno, z całą delikatnością zaproponuje mu, ażeby u nas stale jadł obiady... A nawet jeżeli nie ma jeszcze urządzonego mieszkania, niech bez ceremonii sprowadzi się do nas... do przyjazdu państwa Solskich, nawet i dłużej.... Zrobi pani to, kochana panno Magdaleno?... Całe życie będę wdzięczną, bo... wspomnienie nieboszczki Latterowej... - Proszę pani, nawet nie wiem, czy mi wypadałoby mówić o tym z panem Norskim - odparła zakłopotana Madzia. - Pani nie wypada?... - zdziwiła się dystyngowana dama. Przecież w domu nieboszczki - on, Solscy i pani tworzyliście jedną rodzinę... - Pan Kazimierz tak sobie powiedział... - rzekła smutnie Madzia. - Ja u jego matki byłam tylko damą klasową; niczym więcej. - A wysadzany brylantami zegarek od panny Solskiej?... - badała zaniepokojona pani. - Ada Solska lubiła mnie trochę, ale i na tym koniec. Cóż innego może łączyć ubogą jak ja dziewczynę z majętną panną?... Ada jest bardzo dobra dla wszystkich. Po wyjściu Madzi pani Korkowiczowa zwróciła się do syna, który ogryzał paznokcie i, stuknąwszy się palcem w czoło rzekła: - Oho... ho!... Czyś ty uważał, jak ona się wykręca od pośredniczenia między nami i Norskim?... Coś w tym jest, nie uważałeś, Bronek? - Dobrze robi!... - mruknął syn. - Po co ściągać do domu takiego drania. - Bronek!... - krzyknęła pani uderzając ręką w stół - do grobu wpędzisz matkę, jeżeli będziesz wyrażał się jak cham... jak twój ojciec... Norski potrzebny mi do zawiązania stosunków z Solskimi... Rozumiesz? Pan Bronisław machnął ręką i odparł ziewając: - A już mama dobiera sobie pośredników... to Zgierski, to Norski!... Solscy także muszą być dranie, jeżeli się wdają z podobnymi facetami. Rumieniec wystąpił na twarz pani. - Słuchaj no - rzekła - jak mi jeszcze powiesz co złego o panu Zgierskim, to cię wyklnę!... Człowiek mądry, mający stosunki, nasz przyjaciel!... - Przyjaciel, bo wtrynił staremu, diabli wiedzą po co, trzy tysiące rubli na dwanaście od sta... Śmiech powiedzieć, żeby Korkowicz pożyczał na dwanaście procent... - Bo to jest delikatny prezent... Musimy Zgierskiemu wywdzięczyć się w jakiś sposób za jego serce dla nas... nawet dla ciebie... - odpowiedziała matka. Przez kilka dni Norski nie pokazywał się w domu państwa Korkowiczów. Natomiast Madzia była z wizytą u Dębickiego i wróciła wzruszona. Przypatrzywszy się jej oczom noszącym ślady łez, pani Korkowiczowa zapytała niby obojętnie: - A pan Norski był u profesora Dębickiego? - Właśnie... - odparła Madzia mocno rumieniąc się. - Mówiliśmy o jego matce... Powiedział mi, że z Ameryki przyjeżdża tu jego ojczym z rodziną. - Co za ojczym?... - Drugi mąż pani Latter. Służył w wojsku Stanów Zjednoczonych, a obecnie jest przemysłowcem czy sprzedaje machiny... Wielomówstwo Madzi nie podobało się pani Korkowiczowej. "Ta koteczka coś ukrywa!...- myślała pani. Czy ona aby nie intryguje przeciw nam? Panna Brzeska przeciw nam, i to jeszcze w domu Dębickiego, którego siostrzenicę przygarnęła do nauki... O, niewdzięczności ludzka!..." Za wiele rozumu miała pani Korkowiczowa, ażeby Madzię posądzić o intrygi. Dla zabezpieczenia się jednak i z tej strony postanowiła wydać duży raut i posłała męża z wizytą do Norskiego. Gdy pan Korkowicz wrócił sapiąc i szybko rozbierając się ze świątecznego odzienia, pani zapytała z niepokojem: - Cóż Norski, przyjdzie?... - Dlaczego nie miałby przyjść?... Każdy przyjdzie tam, gdzie mu dobrze jeść dadzą. - Ej... Piotruś!... Ty coś uprzedzasz się do Norskiego... A to taki piękny człowiek... i lada dzień zostanie szwagrem Solskiego. - Ale musi być łobuzina!... - stęknął pan, z trudnością zdejmując ciasny kamasz za pomocą chłopca do butów w formie jelonka. - Co z tobą gadać - rzekła pani. - Uczciwy jesteś człowiek, ale dyplomatą nie będziesz... - Phi!... zesłał mi Bóg takiego Metternicha w spódnicy, że na dwa browary wystarczy... góra strony Emancypantki II/IV